Xero
Well what's your plan, then!? Burn em with your huge goggles?? -Xero About Xero is the main character of Forever Home. His strong connection to the Storm Prism gives him lightning magic. Most of his skills are single-target high damage attacks. He is also the only character to use time based magic. He has the highest attack power and the rest of his stats are average or above. He can equip swords, daggers, heavy weapons, and most armors and shields. Skills 'Prism Techs' 'Magic' Statistics Journal Entry I was born to overwhelming praise and celebration. The skies shone brilliant rays throughout the lands upon my arrival. Some call me the greatest. Others simply bow in my intimidating shadow. I'm basically the best ever at everything. Story Xero was born in Ellea in the mid-western part of Auria. His parents are Garin, a general in the Blaze army, and Mom who throughout the game remains unnamed. Growing up, he was often lonely despite having several friends at school. His father would leave frequently for military duties over long periods of time, leaving Xero alone with his Mom. He first met Enda when he was six years old after Mom brought her home from a hilltop outside of Ellea. They bonded quickly and became good friends. At a young age, Xero learned sword-fighting and magic from his extraordinarily skilled father, Garin. He did poorly in school. In magic classes he could showcase a powerful lightning spell, but never had success casting fire. The other students made fun of him for failing to achieve this basic milestone of success. Later in life he would come to learn time altering magic, a rare set of abilities few in history have achieved. A year before graduating, his hometown of Ellea is destroyed. In the destruction of Ellea, Xero loses most of his friends and family. He and Enda are rescued by a man who calls himself Slash. After learning about Barclyss and the Judgment Faction, Xero vows to get revenge. He travels with Slash and Enda to the Blaze Army Headquarters and begins helping in the war effort. Soon after, he and Enda leave for Atlantia to find Xero's father Garin who is supposedly stationed there. A sudden sea attack by Tren results in Slash being taken captive back to the Tren mainland. While unconscious, Xero meets a man who calls himself a Guide who states that he is going to help Xero save the future. Xero wakes up after Enda helps to revive him on the Atlantia beach. Now, assisted by a scientist named Asera and a Tren official named Captain Farrell, Xero and Enda travel to Tren to rescue Slash. They are successful and then return to Auria. Xero, at the request of Sarge, travels north to learn about Prisms from Dr. Brantle. He learns of his strong connection to the Storm Prism but is told he has no other significant magic connections. Remembering words from his Mom, he believes that a secret power still lies dormant inside him, despite Dr. Brantle's analysis. Xero follows Slash to the northern continent of Charitine where he helps defend the Blaze fortress of Glarefrost against a Judgment Faction assault. He then chases the attackers back to the Judgment Faction stronghold called Cataclysm Fortress. There he uses the Future Stone to witness his own future where Garin, Slash, and Asera are killed. He and his team are discovered by Barclyss but manage to escape while the remaining Glarefrost troops stage a counter-offensive. The team builds a campfire after escaping. While Enda is sleeping, Xero uses the Future Stone to see her future. The future is tinted blue which means Enda will not live far into the future. Xero, depressed, runs into the nearby forest and is chased by Enda. After a brief fight they finally confront their feelings for one another before returning to camp. Later, Xero is nearby the Kingdom of Heyama when it is attacked by a Dome controlled by Barclyss. The team invades the Dome and Xero and Enda are separated from the rest of the group. A bridge collapses and Xero catches Enda before she falls into the engine's turning gears. While still holding on to Enda as she hovers above the gears, the Guide appears once again and tells Xero about the future. When Enda dies, Barclyss' army will vanish thus allowing Blaze to defeat him. Xero defies the words of the Guide and saves Enda. Xero takes Enda to see the Spirit of Life who has long since passed away. They learn that Enda is the new Spirit of Life. The Affliction Dome launches into space and Xero follows. He defeats Barclyss and Kail but large pieces of Cosmite scar the planet leaving the world mostly in ruins. Xero and Enda finally understand their abilities and decide to sacrifice themselves to save the planet. Xero time travels with Enda back 100 years where she turns them into the Trees of Life. 100 years later after the world is ruined, they spread their leaves across the globe where Enda's power revives all the lives taken by Barclyss' power. Alternate Future In the opening scenes, Xero is seen watching over the ruined red planet where he once lived. The world was destroyed by the Cosmite Meteor launched by General Kail from the space Dome Affliction. Since Enda was not alive, she could not revive the world with her power of the Spirit of Life. After defeating Kail, Xero now lives in the Dome alone since he cannot bear to witness the destruction he failed to prevent. At the request of Slash, Xero finally returns to the planet. He meets with Garin, Kina, and Asera who attempt to activate the Stones of Reformation but ultimately fail to do so. Just before being killed, Xero unwittingly uses his power of time travel to return to more peaceful times. He returns to The Spot with Enda before Ellea is destroyed, but he cannot take physical form. This Future Xero appears throughout the game as the Guide who tries to influence the present day Xero down a path that will prevent the world's destruction. Battle Victory Quotes *"Another win for the good guys!" *"Backing down was never my sorta thing." *"Evil has met its match." *"We'll never go down without a fight." *"Don't mess with my friends!" *"That's the best you can do?" *"I've fought tougher laundry stains..." Trivia *After being kicked by Enda in the opening, Xero loses 15 hp. *Xero is the only character to die twice in the game. He dies in the Atlantia Aquadome explosion and again in the ending Affliction Dome explosion. *In the opening scene when Ellea is destroyed, Xero runs through the town and fights two Judgment Faction soldiers. Those two soldiers are actually his friend Brimson and his school teacher who both recently had their souls stolen. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters